Love isn't simple
by WaitingformyDoctorintheTardis
Summary: Olivia never thought that she would ever be the same after her Lincoln dies and is surprised when she finds herself liking the other Lincoln


**I do not own the characters or the show. All rights go to the writers.**

**Late birthday present for me best friend Gabriela. Hope you like it. First fan fic so it isn't that good.**

**Chapter one**

If there was one thing Olivia would have expected, it sure as hell wasn't this. Lincoln was gone. Dead. She would never see him again. His smile. The way he stared at her. His laugh. After her and her husband split up, she thought of the possibility of them getting together; that they were right for each other. But then he was shot and that chance died along with him. Or so she thought. One thing she was not counting on (if she was even counting on anything) was the other Lincoln staying behind. Surely he would want to go back to his proper universe? The one he lived in all his life, right? But when she found herself in the locker room, holding the picture of her and Lincoln, she didn't expect him to show up. At first glance, she thought that it was her Lincoln. But on further inspection she noticed the glasses and geeky way he was dressed. This Lincoln was in no way hers. Hers was gone. And that thought hit her through the heart like a thousand razors, it took everything for her to smile up at him and say hi. Barely paying attention to him as her grief kept hitting her like tidal waves, she hears him apologize because his face was like his. How he didn't think about that when he had come in there. She wanted to tell him that it didn't matter, that either way she was grieving hard for her lost friend. Then she hears him speak something she never thought he would say: he says he wants to stay. At the moment, she doesn't really care if he stays or not. Her heart aches too much for the life that was taken away earlier that day. Besides, she thought to herself, there was now a position open that needed to be filled; whether or not anyone wanted someone new. It just had to be done. And well, just like her Lincoln, he was good at his job. And so, just like that, Lincoln stayed in their lives.

Olivia wasn't expecting the hole her Lincoln put into her heart the day he died, to ever be filled. Especially by the other Lincoln. Because that was wrong, right? How could she even begin to think about being with the other him? Was it because he was soo much like her Lincoln, of course there were differences; tiny little things here and there, but not enough to be a big deal. But still, did she have feelings for him because he looked like her Lincoln, or because she was trying to empty herself of this unbearable pain? She just couldn't be sure. All she could be sure about was that she wasn't crying herself to sleep every night like she did the first few months. She noticed she could laugh, really laugh for the first time. She realized that she would hang out with the other Lincoln more, she could see the way he stared at her. Of course she knew he felt that way about the other Olivia. That one of the main reasons he left was because she had Peter and he couldn't bear to see them together when his heart was completely hers. So he ran away to another universe, of course she couldn't blame him for that one. But what took her by surprise more than any of this, is when she found herself flirting with him and inviting him to her house for dinner. He was in the other room watching something on the television as she cooked spaghetti. When she was done she pulled two wine glasses out and filled them up with wine. As she handed him the glass, he raised his eyebrow at her and she just smiled in return. After dinner, she curled up on the couch next to him, slowly sipping champagne. He had been talking about something from work, but she noticed that all she could pay attention to were his lips, the setting of his jaw and the way his eyes sparkled as he talked. Of course this could just be because she was starting to get a slight buzz from the champagne she was drinking but she knew that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact that she wanted to run her hands through his hair as she roughly kisses him and pushes him down on the couch. She found herself wanting to get her way with him. Against her better judgment, she puts her wine glass down and throws her lips on his. Thankfully he had placed his wine glass on the table mere minutes before this or in his shock he would have dropped it and spilled wine all over her carpet. At first she was met with hard lips, but soon he gave in and started kissing her back. She ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss and gave a small moan of pleasure. This set her to unbuttoning the plaid shirt he was wearing. And that's when she felt hands push her back a bit and heavy breathing before he finally spoke, "Liv…. Are you..Are you sure about this?" She could see the lust in his eyes mingled with something that looked like he just really wanted to be sure. He cared about her, but he didn't want to do this especially with the way she knew he noticed her gulping down the wine. He genuinely cared about her. And that's when she realized that she loved him for him. Not the shadow of the other Lincoln like she thought. There was just something right about him. She was always meant for Lincoln, who's to say it wasn't this one? "Yes. I want this and I want you." She saw his face show even more love then she thought was possible and smiled at him. As she was about to kiss him once again, he kept her back. "I..I can't be him." He silently whispers as he leans his head against her forehead. That's when she realized he thought she was only doing this because she saw the other Lincoln, of course at first she did. But she has gotten to know him so much more over these past few months and that was the man she wanted to be with. Not an illusion of someone she had lost. "No, you can't," she says as she feels him sigh in sadness against her, "But you're you. And in no way are you him." She smiles as she plays with his fingers. "But it is you that I want to be with right now. It's not him I am thinking about being with, but you." He slowly pulls his head from hers and looks her in the eyes. She sees the kindle of hope spark in his eyes. "And quite frankly," she says seductively, " I just want to fuck you. Now." And that's when he lost control of himself and any doubts he may have been harboring and started kissing her. She kissed back as she continued taking his shirt off, he shrugged it the rest of the way off and threw it to the side. Her hands quickly started going up the white under shirt feeling his muscles quiver under her touch, fueling the fire even more. He moved back and threw his shirt off as he hungrily went back to her lips. He started exploring with his hands under her shirt, stopping to swipe his thumb across her nipple through her bra and she let out a small moan of pleasure. And he quickly started pulling her shirt off, briefly cutting off the kiss as she raised her arms and he takes her shirt off, discarding it. His lips left hers to explore the neck as he slightly nibbled and sucked on it. Letting off small moans of pleasure she ran her hands through his hair, and let her hands travel up and down his chest as he shivered at her touch. He makes his way to where her bra is and with a slight growl, he takes her bra off. He looks over her bare half with adoring eyes before he set his mouth to sucking on her nipples. Letting out moans, she clutched his head and roughly scraped her fingers through it. After giving equal attention to her boobs, he slowly plants kisses all the way down to her jeans. Slowly he takes her pants off, noticing, that she was indeed ready for him. He teases just above her panties before he slowly takes them off. She gives a shudder as she waits. He pushes a finger in, exploring her as she bucks up to meet his finger. He smiles as he keeps exploring her. She moans out a few curses and begs for more. And that's when he gently pushes another finger in moving at a steady rhythm, she about loses it when a finger brushes over her clit a few times. He removes his fingers and legs shake a bit. "Please don't stop" she begs as he looks up at her, then slowly he puts his mouth onto her and pushes a tongue through her slits. As she moans, he puts a few fingers in to add to her pleasure. She was oh so close now, and he could feel that when he broke away from her and trailed kisses all the way up to his lips. He moans as her hand brushes over the bulge in his pants. She unbuttons his pants and he finishes taking them off for her and discards his boxers as he does so. Bringing his lips back to hers, she lets her hands wonder down his chest to where his penis is and slowly grips it and feels it harden even more under her grip. Slowly she moves her hands up and down, getting a strangled sound in response. "Shit" he breathes as he slowly lowers his head. "I need you." He says as he takes the hand she was stroking him with and holds it above her. He brings his mouth back to her as he slowly enters her. At first he goes at a slow pace, a steady rhythm that felt really good. But that's not what she wanted or needed. So she manages to flip him over and straddles him as she picks up the pace. The only sounds that could be heard were his grunts and her moans as the slowly came closer to the edge. Soon she found herself going through an amazing orgasm. At feeling her clench around him, he soon to came over the edge and spilled into her as they both overcame the high of the moment. Lying next to him, he puts an arm around her and kisses her. "That," he said happily, "Should happen more often. She smiled in response and sighs happily as she snuggles close to him.


End file.
